When the brats away, Danna gets to play
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Request. Itachi/Sasori. Itachi tricks Sasori with a secret vile that causes Sasori to become very randy. PWP, Lemon. Remeber to Review, please.


_**Requested by the lovely Sakuya Izayoi **_

_**I don't know why I always make Itachi use a herb/tea/some other sort of thing to make Sasori horny. I can't really picture a sexy romantic seducing kind attitude from Itachi or a really submissive Sasori. **_

_**I again have been a bad little writer and ignored the fact that Sasori is in fact a puppet and can't do a lot of the things I make him, but it's just a PWP Lemon lime twist no need for me to make a four hour hypothesis of how his wood works...I meant his body xD **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Knock Knock Knock_

Sasori grunted as he tried to ignore the knocking at the door, working on tweaking one of his favorite puppet who had caught the end of a blade during a nasty battle he had the other day. The knocking stopped for a few seconds and he shrugged, if he was needed they would have been persistent, or they realized he was having a personal day. He was proved wrong when the knocking continued, he then realized he did lock the door, maybe the brat had gotten home from his mission with that imbecile good boy Tobi

"Go away Deidara." He grunted loudly and turned back to his puppet, Deidara would have to find someone else to bother, there was no way in hell, when he wasn't needed and could relax would he put up with the spoiled brat who would end blowing shit up anyway, or talking.

"Sasori, It's Itachi..." He heard behind the door. He was actually surprised, first the Uchiha was rarely at the home base, and he and Kisame usually stayed in their room until they had another mission. Secondly, what was the Uchiha doing here? He stood and walked to the door opening it and allowing Itachi in.

"Well?" Sasori hissed and closed the door behind them, walking back to his desk he sealed his puppet away and faced Itachi who stood calmly a few feet behind him.

"There is no reason to sound so hostile Sasori." Itachi glared, his voice and posture reeked of superiority and Sasori couldn't but feel angry that Itachi would act like he was better when Sasori in fact had more knowledge and experience than this brat had in his eye's, without them Itachi wouldn't be half as powerful as he assumed he was.

"You come here into my room, waste my time, and then tell me that I shouldn't be so rude? Uchiha your walking on thin ice."

"Sasori, don't act like you could beat me."

Sasori, felt anger wash over him. Itachi was just like Deidara, both so confident and thinking they are the better, Sasori taught the blonde his place, Itachi needed to learn his.

" Really? I don't think a blind man would win.." Sasori smirked, he just installed new poisons in his puppet's, the Uchiha would be simple to beat, he just needed to stay clear of his eye's.

"No, I wouldn't be fun, I'd have you begging for life in an instant Sasori." Itachi shrugged and pulled out a vile from his pocket. "This is why I came here, this poison here was found on a Suna nin and I was informed it is a copy of yours, just not as potent."

Sasori grabbed the bottle and examined the green bubbling content, He knew right away that no poison would be this thick in texture in fact it looked more like a special herb that when crushed gave an almost euphoric affect, opening the lid he poured some on his fingers bringing to his mouth, his tongue darted out and tasted the presumed deadly medicine.

"Itachi this isn't poison." Sasori went to glare at Itachi but he was no longer standing infront of him. Suddenly he felt a tug at his hair, Itachi forcing his head back.

"You're right." He smirked grabbing the vile, "it's actually a potent form of the many different herbs and certain weeds, this is said to affect the sex drive and increase the pressure and pleasure." Itachi opened the small container and forced the liquid past Sasori's lips and down his throat.

Sasori pushed Itachi off and against the nearest wall, scowling he pressed as hard as he could on the Uchiha's chest. Suddenly as wave of the herbs effects washed over him, his body started to tingle and every touch seemed to feel different. The soft long hair of the smirking Uchiha seemed like velvet as it lightly touched his arm, the warmth of Itachi's body seemed to burn his aching skin.

"What. Is. This?" Sasori panted, his legs giving out. His body felt different, hot and cold at the same time, there was a absence of something inside him, his body ached for something anything to cure his craving.

"Sasori, I've always wanted you." Itachi whispered, grabbing lightly onto the silky red hair, pulling Sasori onto his knee's. "I'll help you, I'll fill the need you feel." Itachi said, pushing his loose pant's down his hip's and past his erection. "Just be a good little puppet and treat me well."

Sasori looked up at Itachi through his long lashes, his face red from blushing and the heat racing through his body and nodded. Leaning towards the Uchiha's large cock he took the swollen head into his mouth, licking at the slit, drinking up each small droplet of precum that dripped out. The salty and also stale taste excited him as he felt his own cock becoming hard, straining his pant's.

Itachi pushed Sasori further down his cock causing the puppet to grunt in protest but Itachi ignored him and pushed until Sasori's nose hit his pelvis. Giving his hair a tug Itachi forced Sasori to bob his head up and down. The puppet didn't put up any fight and allowed Itachi to mouth fuck him. His tongue licking up at the forced appendage in his mouth taking in the salty taste of the precum and sweat.

Itachi groaned, the way Sasori tongue pushed roughly against his dick felt amazing, the warmth of his wet mouth being forced to deep throat him brought him closer to the edge. Itachi finally let go of Sasori and allowed the puppet to continue on his own. Sasori pulled back and held the wet cock in his palm, rubbing the hard flesh slowly he pushed his head back down on Itachi's dick, sucking roughly.

Itachi bucked and groaned, he felt himself so close to cumming. Sasori knew too because he increased his speed, bobbing as fast as he could without making himself chock. Sasori pulled away and licked the head of the twitching cock. His tongue swirled around before he dipped into the precum covered slit. His hand's still jerked him off, the saliva making a good lubricant. Finally Itachi came, ribbons of cum landing on Sasori's face and chest.

Before Sasori could react though, Itachi had him pinned to the floor, his lips pushing against his own. Sasori felt Itachi's tongue try to pry his lip's open, and he parted his lips coyly. Itachi attacked his mouth, his tongue traced every nook and cranny, before it coaxed Sasori's to play. Itachi pushed and taunted Sasori's tongue and pinned it in the first few seconds of their kiss before he had to pull away for air. Sasori panted, He felt those lips attack his neck, nipping and sucking all the way down his pale skin.

Itachi backed off and pulled the cum covered shirt off the puppets body and threw it carelessly away from them before reaching down and taking one of Sasori's light pink nubs into his mouth. Sasori moaned and arched his back towards the torturous mouth that bit down roughly on his nipple, he knew that he'd have teeth indents in his body, but he wasn't really bothered by the fact. Itachi let go and traveled his tongue down Sasori's chest, his hand's were already pulling down the puppets pant's and underwear. Itachi let the rest of Sasori's clothes join the others before he took in the sight of the carved body underneath him. Sasori felt his cheeks heat up, his cock twitched when Itachi brushed past it with his finger's.

Itachi traced a finger down Sasori's cock and past his balls to his entrance, he circled the taunt muscle before pressing against the anus. He felt Sasori's entrance twitch, pushing against him violently as he pushed his finger in dry. Sasori hissed and tried to push himself away but Itachi held him in place. He brought another finger to his entrance and allowed it to join the other one.

"Stop brat, that hurts."Sasori growled and tried to push Itachi off but the Uchiha pushed him back down and felt around for the spot he knew would make Sasori feel better.

"It'll get better." And he found the small bump of the prostate and pressed against it. Sasori looked wide eyed and grunted in approval. He opened his leg's further, giving Itachi better access as the Uchiha stretched him, scissoring his fingers.

"Enough, I'm ready." Sasori panted, and Itachi nodded. Pulling his pants further down so they were off he positioned himself at Sasori's pink entrance and pushed the head of his dripping cock against the tight hole. Sasori let out a strangled pained hiss as the Uchiha pushed further into him and past the retaliating muscle. Itachi buried himself inside Sasori fully and waited patiently for Sasori to relax his tight, ridged body.

"Move." Sasori said, his voice cracking. Itachi obliged and moved slowly in and out of him, the tight muscle griped his cock perfectly in it's warmth and Itachi couldn't help but start to thrust faster and harder into the moaning boy beneath him. Slipping into the puppet and back out in a fevered frenzy, trying to desperately reach his climax. Itachi didn't forget about Sasori though, he reached down for the puppets cock, strained between their bodies and jerked him to match each thrust.

Sasori moaned loudly, his hips moving to meet Itachi's frantic thrusts. The roughness of the cock pounding into him and the hand on his own cock, pushing him past his limits made his eye's roll back. Sasori could feel he was so close to an orgasm, and the look Itachi had said he was within reach of his own aswell.

With a few more thrusts , Sasori found his release. The puppets cum shot out of him and onto their stomachs, the sticky substance clinging to them. The tightening of the body around him made Itachi thrust in only a few more times before he came deep with Sasori, some of the cum leaked out of the spent hole and onto the floor and Itachi felt smug as he looked at the glazed eye's of Sasori's.

"I really do have a poison."Itachi panted, calming himself down from the heated experience. Sasori shrugged and sat up, ignoring the pain that shot up his backside. "If it's a copy than it won't work. I've made sure that mine can't be copied."

Itachi nodded and stood, pulling his pant's back up and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He gave Sasori a smirk, and offered him a hand. Sasori glared and grabbed his hand, yanking himself off the floor.

"This is a one time thing, Uchiha."

"Hn." Itachi said, cupping Sasori's face, his thumb tracing the full, swollen bottom lip. "I'll see you again."

Sasori rolled his eye's and watched the Uchiha leave. Looking at the empty vile he picked it up and examined the small drop that was left. Putting it on his desk he walked towards his bathroom, making a side note to learn what was in it and hopefully he could be the one to take the Uchiha.

_**Yea _ I reread this over and over and something seems odd. I really can't place it but seriously tell me if you can! I think it is a tiny bit fast paced but it is late and I wanted to get this done. :D **_

_**I hope this was up to standards though and that is enjoyed. **_

_**I do take requests just like this one, PM me don't review this and request, I don't do multi-chapter requests unless we collab or it's something I really would like to do.**_

_**Until next time!, Nin**_


End file.
